The landing of a traditional UAV is generally achieved through controlling a remote controller by a professional operator. An attitude balance and a throttle size or the like of the UAV need to be controlled in the landing process, so that a safe and normal landing of the UAV can be achieved. This kind of UAV landing operation methods has a high requirement on a user's operational capability, and the user can remotely control the UAV to land safely only after learning and training. In addition, the user needs to participate in the entire UAV landing process through manual control, and so a degree of intelligence is low. Furthermore, the operating process is relatively complex, and a fast, simple and convenient landing cannot be achieved. Thus, the user's experience cannot be improved.
In addition, because the UAV lands on the ground in the above landing approach, dust may be raised due to wind generated by rotation of the rotors when the UAV is close to the ground. If there is soil or water on the ground, the UAV may be stained. Even if the landing site is flat and suitable for landing, the user has to bend over to pick up the UAV after the UAV finishes landing, which adds a step of retrieving the UAV and is not beneficial for improvement of the user's experience.